


The packs ex angel

by Arriefifangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-stiles is an angel, BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom Stiles, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Magical stiles, Public Nudity, Puppy Isaac, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriffs name is John, Spanking, Sterek is a possibility I'm undecided, Stiles died, Sub Danny, Sub Derek, Sub Isaac, Sub Scott, but not sorry, danny and stiles are mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tried so hard to be everything for his friends. But when he needed them they where never there. It turns out Stiles mother had a secret maybe Stiles isn't the weak little human everyone thought he was..</p>
<p>This is my first fic..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

The nightmares came more and more often, making Stiles fear sleep. His ‘best’ friend the one who he depended on most abandoned him. Stiles picked up three pizzas to take to the pack meeting as normal. Working on auto he placed the pizzas down for the group of hungry werewolves then headed to the kitchen.   
“So we’re starting the new training tomorrow?” Isaac asked Derek.   
“Yes at nine out side the old hale house.” Derek replied.   
Stiles went to get a glass from the cabinet pulling one down and filling it he drops it as his body starts to shake. He’s on the floor his whole body shaking so hard he can’t breath. No one comes in to help, even though he knows they can hear his rapid heart beat. So he leaves as soon as his legs are strong enough to take him away.   
The next week when hunters kidnap him and tortured, no one asks if he is okay, even though his arm is in a cast and his face badly bruised. Even in the hospital when a doctor had to break each of the fingers on his right hand to put them in proper place.   
He stops going to pack meetings, stops talking to his so-called friends who are so self-involved they don’t notice their friend fading away. He had more fits. His father came home to find him shaking on the floor in the kitchen. Blood flowing from his nose, ears, mouth and eyes.   
At the hospital, the sheriff paced as Deaton described in vivid detail the changes that were occurring in his son. Stiles was changing into his natural state something that had been tethered to his bones, triggered by his resent trauma. He was the rebirth of the last archangel. The all-powerful trickster. But the human body he was trapped in had to evolve.   
“So your telling me he has to die?” The sheriff asked.   
“His body will kill itself then within a few days his grace will bring him back to life. No one can know who he is. Beacon hills must think that Stiles has died.” John sobbed into his hands but nodded.   
“We’ll move into Claudia’s old house its forty minutes away from town.” He decided. “How long until Stiles heart gives out?”   
“It could be any minute or it could be days.”   
Within the day Stiles died. Not one of his friends even came to see him at the hospital. He died with just his father at his side.   
Boxes where packed Stiles was already placed in his bed at the main house. John hummed as he packed the boxes. His deputy walked in and placed a kiss on his cheek. Jordan was the only other person beside Deaton who knew about Stiles as a low omega angel he could recognize his maker’s soul-mark as it came through Stiles.   
“Hey love.” John said to his lover.   
“I brought the truck round to go to the new house.”   
“Thanks. I'm all packed up and ready to go.” After an afternoon of loading and unloading boxes the house was packed up. Looking one last at his house John sighed and turned towards Stiles jeep.   
“Sheriff have you seen Stiles?” Scott and Isaac asked.   
“My son is dead. He died last week with out any of his friends. He didn’t get the chance to say goodbye to anyone even me. You are not welcome near my house any of you ever again. Do you hear me?” he yelled.   
“But St-Stiles was fine.” Scott stammered. John drove away for the last time to his wife’s old house. A mountain ash ring went round the house and lined every door and window both on the inside and out.   
After a week of unpacking and sorting through all of their stuff. Stiles woke up. He looked different but oddly the same. Two beautiful black wings had sprouted from his back. They were long enough to drag on the floor when he walked. He could however fold them up so he appeared human. However his glowing silver eyes that where slit like those of a cat, they looked like two diamonds. His hair had changed from its normal brown to a honey blond.   
He looked good. After the first few awkward days when Stiles was learning about his new powers.   
Jordon helped where he could but his powers where limited compared to Stiles.   
“I'm bored!!” Stiles screamed from where he was sitting in a tree. Jordan was panting after having run after him, his wings not strong enough to make him fly.  
“Well there’s not a lot you can do, everyone thinks your dead.” The older pointed out.   
“Why can’t I just go back to school?”   
“You are supposed to be dead!”  
“That’s a stupid reason.” Stiles sulked. “There’s another angel coming towards the house.”   
“Fly me back would you, then go hide out in your room.” Stiles nodded but watched through Jordan’s eyes as he opened the door and Danny stood there. Racing down the stairs Stiles threw himself into his friend’s arms.   
“Stiles, Stiles I knew you were still alive.” Danny pulled the taller boy closer and squeezed him tightly.   
“But you’re an angel. How?” Stiles whispered into his hair.   
“I'm a nephilim, my mother was an angel but my dad is human. They were true mates which is the only reason I could exist.” The wishful tone of his voice made Stiles think that maybe Danny knew who his mate was.   
“True mates like, soul mates?”   
“Yeah, all angels have a mark on their chests somewhere which is the direct match to another angels. They are only visible when they are touched by another angel.”   
“Cool! Where’s mine?” Stiles was already ripping off his shirt. He had an impressive six-pack now and his lean body was very strong. Danny rubbed his hand directly over Stiles heart and a small lightening bolt appeared.   
“What does yours look like?” Stiles asked excitedly only to see Danny blush bright red.   
“Mine is a match to yours.” He whispered.   
“You’re my Mate? Awesome! I'm so lucky. I got the hottest guy as my mate.” Stiles grinned.   
“Your okay with this?”   
“Hell yes.” Danny stayed around for dinner and they cuddled together on the sofa to watch a film before he headed home.


	2. chapter two

After a long talk with his father Stiles decided that he would go back to school but with a different name posing as his cousin.   
“Hey Danny what do you think. Genim or Gen?” Stiles asked he was going with his real name as his alter ego.   
“Hm like them both. Gen’s pretty sexy though.” The newly named Gen grinned.   
“Bye dad! Bye other dad.” Gen called with a cheeky smile.   
Danny picked him up and they headed to school together. Walking through the doors holding hands with Danny was weird. But Gen enjoyed the freedom to be himself. Even if he had to fold his wings away.   
“Stiles?” Scott asked looking freaked when he saw Gen with Danny.   
“You mean my dead cousin. I'm Genim but you can call me Gen, and you are?” he asked the other teen, trying not to smile and laugh.   
“Scott.” The other boy replied.   
“Come on Gen, wanna sit next to my boyfriend.” He pulled on Gen’s arm teasingly.   
“I'm coming love hold your horses.” Gen teased back. “It was nice meeting you Scott.”   
“So how did you two love birds meet?” Lydia asked.   
“I came down for my dear cousins funeral two months ago and I met Danny at the service. It was a very emotional time for me but Dan helped me through it. He just means everything to me.” Gen replied with a sappy grin.   
“That’s the sweetest thing ever. Out of all of Stiles friends only I went to the funeral. Which is so sad, because he did so much for everyone.” She wiped tears away.   
“I know, we were very close. He used to think the world of you.” Gen said, thinking how close they really where.   
“I wish I could thank him one last time you know.”  
“Yeah, I do.”   
The day went on and it was actually really good except avoiding the pack, and having to replace the colored contacts in his eyes as they got dissolved.   
“Danny do you wanna head over to the diner for dinner?” Jackson asked.   
“Sorry, I was gonna spend the evening with Gen.” Danny replied.   
“Gen can come too.”  
“I’ll ask?”   
“Since when you gotta ask Lover boy?” Jackson teased.   
“Since I fell in love Jax baby.” Danny sassed back.   
The dinner was packed but they still got a table. Danny put his arm around his boyfriend and Gen snuggled in. food came and went and they had a great time.   
“You know Gen your exactly like Stiles except your better looking.” Jackson laughed.   
“Thanks I think?”   
As Gen’s powers developed he became more confident. Danny had yet to bring up completing their mating. In the end Gen was the one who brought it up.   
“So I know the higher ranked angel fucks his mate and then a clamming tattoo will appear on the back of the lower angels neck as a sign of ownership. The same mating tattoo will appear on the arm of the higher angel. Jordan told me.” Gen told his mate.   
“Its more than that. The lesser angel will literally become the property of the higher angel. A slave. It’s in low angels nature to submit. Its in my nature to submit to you my master.”   
“That’s so hot. So in theory I could do anything? Like put a collar on you? Or chain you up? Could I lock up your cock to? I bet you’d look sexy in red rope, maybe blue.” Gen contemplated. A shiver ran through his mate.   
“So that’s a yes?”   
“Yeah it is.” Gen grinned.   
“I think we will mate soon. I’ll take you to my mom’s rose garden into the rose cottage and then I’ll rock your world.”   
“Uh Gen I have to tell you now that omega angels don’t have a-a very big endowment. We were made to be fucked not the other way around.”   
“Are you trying to tell me you have a small cock?”   
“Yes.”   
“Jordan already told me so no worries, we will just get you a small cock cage. I'm sure you’re the perfect mouthful.” Gen teased.   
The night for the mating came and Gen had a naked Danny spread out on his bed so he could tease his small cock and balls. (Only two inches soft and almost four hard)  
“Aw your little cock is so cute.” Danny flushed bright red and Gen loved it he flicked the head of his mates cock just to see it jump. He tried sucking the small member and found it was the perfect little mouthful and tasted amazing. Gen’s own cock was a large nine inch. “Its not even a cock it’s a little boy clit. Is your boy clit sensitive Danny babe?”   
“Ye-yes.”   
“Yes what?”   
“Yes master my boy clit is sensitive.” Danny flushed again.   
“Is your little pussy sensitive too?” Gen traced his finger against Danny’s pink hole. He was rewarded with a whine. Licking a line from Danny’s hole to his balls made him arch up. “I take that as a yes.”   
Danny had his hands tied to the head board and a ring gag in his mouth as Stiles pushed into his mate for the first time. Danny’s hole swallowed him up into tight heat. Gen undid the rope so Danny could hold onto him for dear life. When Danny’s small cock spurted Gen came too filling up his mates ass.   
Gen felt the bond snap into place, it was like Gen had found the half of him self that he didn’t know was missing.


	3. chapter three

Gen and Danny were invited to Jackson’s birthday party. Gen was excited Stiles had never been invited anywhere, but Gen was popular. Danny now deferred all decisions to his master, he couldn’t help it. Gen was looking up different collars. He wanted to find one that Danny could wear in public.   
“Babe what about this one?” The collar in question was a black leather band with a lock. Gen had already gotten a cock cage it was a tiny little metal cage. With a locking sound too. Gen now controlled everything about Danny.   
“I like it master. Could we get a tag too? Please.” Danny asked.   
“Of course babe, before we head to Jackson’s party I'm going to lock up your cock.” Danny shivered and Gen grinned. “You can come one last time how would you like to come babe.”   
“With my master’s cock in my boypussy.” He whispered before flushing bright red. Gen fucked his mate fast and hard until they both reached their peaks.   
Danny fidgeted in the car the whole way to Jackson’s party. Gen had to tell him to be still multiple times. The party was great. Good food, good company and a perfect little mate to cuddle with.   
“When we get home I'm going to tie you hand to foot and breed your little hole.” Gen whispered into his mate’s ear. Danny whimpered. In the car Danny was pawing at his mates crotch trying to get open Gen’s jeans. “You want a snack pet. Something to keep your mouth busy.” Danny fell onto his cock with gusto. Gen came down Danny’s throat just as they pulled into the houses drive.   
“Master! Master!” Danny screamed as his mate plunged into his soaked hole. His natural lubrication had leaked all over his pants. Gen had told him off but he promised to get a butt plug to keep it from running out of him in school.   
Gen had taken to fucking Danny just before school so he was full of his master’s come. He would have to beg before Gen would put the plug he’d bought into his mate’s hole. And Danny loved every minute of it. His small cock would try to harden but the steel cage stopped him.   
At school Gen took every opportunity to tease his helpless boyfriend. A passing touch there a little kiss every now and again. Gen couldn’t help it. Danny was just so much fun to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter this time longer one coming. Thinking about making the next chapter Parish/Sheriff? thoughts?


	4. chapter four

Scott felt utterly terrible. He had for weeks. Ever since he found out about his best friends demise. The person he was closest to, his brother was dead, and he didn’t even know about it. He missed the funeral. All because he wanted to bust a nut. Things with Allison had gone south. She was moving away with her father. That didn’t make Scott feel any better. He missed Stiles.  
Genim or Gen as he was nicknamed reminded him so much of Stiles it hurt. He smelled like him too but there was something more there. More earthy and powerful. Gen wasn’t human that was for sure. But what was he?   
Derek was also getting worse. He didn’t realize how much he had come to rely on Stiles being there, not just with research but easing a tense situation too. Then there was this Gen that his pack was talking about. A close relative of Stiles that no one had met not even Scott. That was odd even for them.   
This Gen was going out with Danny, it was love according to Scott. But they didn’t think the boy was human. Derek would have to investigate and find out. Not only was there this developing there was also more demonic activity in the area. (I'm a massive supernatural fan I just have to slip it in somewhere…;) )   
The last thing Derek wanted was hunters in the area so he had to figure out what was drawing them here and soon. One or two demons would be okay but the numbers in which they appeared to be gathering were going to be a serious problem. First of all Derek was going to need to make a stop at the local church, then purchase a whole lot of salt. He’d need to train the pack on how to defend themselves from demons too. His list of things to do just kept getting longer.   
First of all he was going to go and scope out this Gen kid. They were staying at the old Stiliski mansion about a forty minute drive from town. When Derek got there he saw Stiles. The likeness was uncanny but this kid had much brighter hair and paler skin. His lips where pinker than Stiles had been. Derek didn’t think to deeply into why he knew the colour of Stiles lips so well. This Gen was standing in the sunlight it looked like he had a halo around him of pure light. His shadow looked to have two wings. But that was impossible the angel race was incredibly rare, those with actual wings tended to be incredibly powerful. The last archangel died a long, long, long time ago. So who the hell was this boy and more importantly what?   
Another boy came along, Danny if memory served. He was naked and collared with a steal cage on his genital. But he smiled like he didn’t have a care in the world. A tattoo was wrapped round his neck incredibly elegant and detailed. He knelt before the taller boy who was obviously his master.   
Derek felt like he was intruding but he just couldn’t look away. Danny had Gen’s long thick cock in his mouth, Derek’s own cock showed an interest it became rock hard. And then when Gen took Danny over his knee and began to spank him, Derek almost came. God he wanted to trade places with the young boy. Those long pale fingers warming up his skin. Derek pulled himself away and drove home fighting the urge to palm himself the whole time. He made it home and rushed to his room past a surprised Isaac. Derek dug out his hidden box from under the bed and pulled out a large butt plug and warming lube from inside. Once Derek had come he pushed the plug home inside of him then a leather harness to keep it in. that ought to keep him on his toes for a while. It had been too damn long since Derek had enjoyed a little play time.   
Isaac wanted hugs. And very particular hugs at that. He wanted Stiles hugs. He missed the way Stiles would cradle him close unlike anyone had ever done up until recently in his life. Isaac realized he probably should have been more thankful for Stiles but it wasn’t like he could do anything now. But he could go and put some flowers on Stiles’ grave and say thank you anyway, it was the least he could do for his fallen friend.   
“Hey Stiles I don’t know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I love you so much your like the mother I never had, god that sounds so stupid. I wish you could hear me so bad. Is it okay if I talk to you like we used to? I think you would want me to. There’s this new guy at school he’s your cousin. I like him he’s a good guy and he reminds me of you. But he’s not human and I'm worried he might try to hurt my little family. And Scott is going of the rails without you. He blames himself that you died I think we all are really. I wish he would wake up sometimes you know and see that I'm here waiting for him to realize he likes me too. This was nice Stiles, I wish you were here so I could do this in person but I get this will have to do for now.” Isaac knelt down and pressed a kiss against the grave stone and placed his flowers into one of the vases before heading back to his bike. He didn’t see Gen lurking in the shadows tears falling from his eyes as he watched his friend leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek likes to play.. not sure the root I'm going to take this but i know he will get some action.. Sterek will make it into here.. unless you guys don't want that leave comments with any suggestions but stiles should end up with a nice little pack of subs along with danny. pretty sure jordan and the sheriff are up next.


	5. chapter five

Derek squirmed as he went to pick Isaac up from school. He had in a small vibrating plug, it was pressed exactly on his prostrate. He was going to have a long wait.   
Gen was watching Derek leaning on his car. He knew Derek had watched him with Danny just days before, maybe it was time to have a talk with him after all.   
“Babe meet me in the car.” He told Danny before he walked towards Derek. “I know you were at my house.” He told the older wolf, being this close to him Gen noticed that he was panting and shaking slightly. A quick look down and he saw that Derek was hard and pressed against the sipper of his jeans.   
“I-I don’t know what your talking about.” Was the stuttered reply.   
“Oh I think you do know, did you enjoy watching me spank my mates tight little ass. Making it all red and hot. Did you want that to be you? I’d spank you until you came just from my hand. Your supposed to be the alpha but in reality your just a cocky pup who needs to be taken down a notch. When you get your head out of your ass come find me. I’ll answer any questions you have little werewolf.” And with that he stormed away to his car. Derek was left there having just come from words alone and a plug in his ass. Damn he was screwed.   
The sheriff had his ex deputy over his knee in their room. The plump perfect cheeks were just waiting to be spanked. Jordan had begged for John to spank him. For a low angel it was a normal part of their lives to be spanked and disciplined. Jordan knew that the sheriff was his mate. There was no way he couldn’t be. Jordan’s birthmark/mate finder was shaped exactly like an old bullet scar sitting on john’s chest.   
John started slow just warming up the skin before he started to really hit hard. The angel on his lap pushed back into the hits wanting more.   
“That’s enough now angel.” John told him gently.   
“No want more.” Was whined out.   
“Jordan. Who is in charge here? Who makes the decisions?”   
“You do sir.” The angel grumbled but cuddled in closer to his master.   
“Are you ready Jordan to take me?” The sheriff asked as he tapped on Jordan’s hole. They hadn’t done any anal sex up until this point only oral. And john wasn’t waiting any longer.   
“Yes master, I'm ready for you.” The angel crawled off of John to get on the bed his ass waving in the air ready to be mated. The sight was beautiful, red flesh spreading for John’s long thick cock.   
Gen was sitting with Danny between his knees he was stroking his hair. Danny was almost purring with pleasure, even with his cock locked away, a collar wrapped round his neck and a vibrating plug buzzing away in his hole. There was a knock at the door. Gen recognized the energy field of Derek.   
“Come in Derek.”  
“Um you said to come if I wanted answers.” Derek muttered as he stood awkwardly in the door way.   
“Well then come in sour wolf.” Gen laughed at his own joke before he went back to stroking Danny’s head. “Yes I know you’re a werewolf and I'm imaging you’d like to know what I am. Do you have any ideas?” Gen was going to enjoy this game.   
“A shape shifter? A witch? A demon?”   
“Don’t insult my master so!” Danny growled dangerously at the wolf.   
“Nope.” Gen patted Danny to calm him down.   
“Are you an a-a-angel?” The wolf looked terrified.   
“Not just any angel the last archangel. So you will leave me and my family alone.” Gen was now standing in front of Derek who had his neck bared in submission. “How pretty you would look with a collar around your neck.” Gen laughed but it was true. Derek would be stunning in his submission. That was something to file away for later. Derek left shortly after that a lot in his mind to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek will be taken under Gen's wings for punishment in the next chapter.. any ideas just drop me a comment


	6. chapter six

All Derek could think of was Gen, “how pretty you would look with a collar around your neck.” It played in his head like a broken record. And Derek wanted it. He wanted Gen to take him, to fuck him. It had been so long since he’d had a real cock in him instead of a plastic or silicon one. Gen must have been at least nine inches long, Derek had noticed how Danny struggled to get it all down his throat. Derek ended up back at Gen’s house after a week of moping around and trying to keep his mind off the teen he was crushing on.  
“Derek what can I do for you?” Gen asked when he opened the door. Derek realized that he hadn’t planed this out because he had no idea what to do next.   
“I-I want to submit to you.” He whispered.   
“Do you sourwolf? Want me to claim and collar you so I’ll have my very own alpha pup.” Gen’s eyes flashed brightly.   
“Yes sir.” Derek whispered.   
“Strip and on you knees, my mate and I are going to talk in the living room I expect you to be waiting here for my return.” Derek nodded and began removing his leather jacket.   
Danny and Gen talked adding Derek to their little pack through. Danny agreed with Gen, their bond was unbreakable so Danny wasn’t worried about losing his master. Derek was naked and on his knees waiting for his new master. His cock was rock hard, and he had himself exposed with his legs wide and hands behind his back.   
“Look at your pretty little cock sourwolf. Turn and show me your hole.” Derek obediently did as he was told. He spread himself for his masters viewing pleasure. He felt a cold finger press against him, he whined and tried to push back.   
“No.” with one word Derek stopped and held himself still.   
“Sorry sir.”   
“There’s a good boy. You must be aching for a real cock in your little hole.” Derek nodded rapidly, he wanted his master and he wanted him now. Cold lube was dribbled on his hole then rubbed in. “Danny would you mind prepping the little sourwolf while I go get some toys.”   
“Not at all master.” Was the reply. Gen moved into the play room to grab a cock ring, a butt plug and some handcuffs. He came back out to the living room to see Danny fucking Derek with four fingers.   
“Good boy Danny.” Gen praised his mate. Gen fucked Derek hard, Derek was constantly whining and moaning. “You can come sourwolf.” And Derek went off like a rocket which started of Gen’s climax.   
Danny was panting beside them his small cock still locked up inside the metal cage. Gen pulled out of Derek and plugged him up with the plug, he then placed the cock ring around the others cock. Gen felt another bond snap into place but didn’t give it much thought and he cleaned himself and Derek up. Danny was released from his cock cage once his hands had been cuffed behind his back.   
“Can you come untouched babe? Will you do that for your master?” Danny nodded quickly. “Your such a good boy angel. With your pretty little cock all hard, and your hole all filled up with come.” Danny came gasping as ropes of white creamy spunk landed on his stomach. After that the three made their way to Gen and Danny’s bed to cuddle and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.. next one will be longer i promise.


	7. chapter nine

Gen woke up to Danny curled up his head on his chest, and Derek cuddled up behind him. This was the life. After using some ninja moves to escape his packs arms he made his way to the bathroom. Gen was joined by Derek.   
“Good morning sourwolf.” Gen said against Derek’s lips. Then he noticed the tattoo around Derek’s neck. With a gasp he stepped back.   
“Sir?” Derek asked frightened.   
“Your neck. You have a mating tattoo.” Gen said eyes going wide.  
“That’s impossible werewolves don’t get” he stopped when he looked in the mirror he gasped then moved his hands to feel the marks around his neck. It was beautiful and it made his wolf strut around inside his mind, his wolf wanted to show it off.   
“I think we need to go see Deaton.”   
“Stiles-Gen hello.” Deaton said and Gen face palmed hoping Derek wouldn’t notice.  
“We have a slight problem. You know Danny is my mate, he wears my mark but Derek does now too.” Gen pointed at Derek when Deaton looked at him in disbelief.   
“Jordan come back here.” John yelled to his excitable mate.   
“Yes master.” Came the reply.  
“Why are you wearing that collar and I know you put a plug in without permission.” John was stern with his angel. If he wasn’t they wouldn’t achieve anything.   
“But master! I don’t like being empty.” Came a little voice from the angel in question.  
“That’s too bad angel you need to remember that your hole is mine and mine alone no one it to touch it not even you.” The sheriff got up from his seat and moved towards the box where all their toys where kept when not in the play room, he returned with a mess of leather straps and a chastity cage.   
“No master please I don’t want to be caged.” Came a whine.   
“Its too late now angel.” John had all the straps wrapped around his mate in no time and then locked them with a key. Jordan couldn’t touch his cock or his hole, he wanted to cry but he did deserve it after breaking rules.


	8. chapter ten

Gen had Derek on a leash as he walked him through the surrounding ground of the mansion. Derek was naked except for a large but plug, his collar, a ball gag and handcuffs on his wrists connect to a hobble chain on his ankles. He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Danny was at lacrosse practice so the two were waiting for his return. Gen was still waiting for Deaton to call with any news on the new mating tattoo. he tried to keep it out of his mind. He felt a vibration in his pocket so he pulled Derek’s phone out, he had promised to keep it with them in case someone rang.

“Derek’s phone can I take a message.” He tried not to laugh and sound professional.

“Can you pass me to Derek please, its important.” Isaac’s voice came out small and worried. 

“He’s a little tied up at the moment.” Derek was trying to speak through his gag but it just came out as mumbling. 

“Tell him to come home quick I, I need him.” 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“We?” He questioned. 

“I’ll explain when we get there.” Gen hung up the phone and wiped a hand down his face. 

“It’s not life threatening Derek so don’t you growl at me. He is embarrassed not in pain.” Gen pulled on Derek’s leash to get the wolf’s attention. “I was going to let you put your clothes back on before we go to Isaac but now you can stay naked like an unruly pup. Derek hung his head low in humiliation. But it was his master’s right to treat him this way, and deep down he knew he loved it. 

After flying them to the loft Gen dragged Derek to where he could hear Isaac. The younger werewolf was writhing on his bed in the loft. His only clothing was a pair of tight black briefs. 

“Oh Izzy what have you done.” Gen murmured. 

“Stiles.” The werewolf moaned clutching the blanket. 

“Kneel Derek i can handle this.” The angel told the alpha 

“Please get it out, it hurts.” Isaac winced. Gen gently flipped him over and pulled his underwear down he could feel the vibration of the plug Isaac had gotten stuck in him. after a minute of rooting around Gen successfully pulled the plug out. 

“Izzy you need to be more careful things could have been a lot worse had i not come. If you want to play you should be doing so with a partner.” 

“Wanna do it with you.” Isaac slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed all the way to his nipples. 

“Puppy you don’t know half the things i would do to you.” Gen sighed sadly.

“I wanna find out.” He whimpered softly and looked at Gen through his lashes. 

“Derek get up here show the pup what it’s like.” Derek awkwardly got up from his knees almost falling twice but he recovered and managed it. The alpha wolf stood proud even with the blush covering his face and chest. Gen reached over and tweaked Derek’s nipples who moaned and pushed his chest out for more. 

“Please.” Isaac moaned, his cock was hard against his stomach. It was a pretty dick thin and pink about average size. 

“Please what Isaac, do you want me to tie you up, fill your little hole, tease your body until you think your going to go insane then let you come.” Gen’s voice was low and filled with lust. 

“Yes please.” Gen sighed he wouldn’t be able to resist Isaac for long. He most defiantly was a pretty pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait hopefully i will start writing more regularly again.. Fingers crossed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished as of yet just trying to get a feel of this fic.. please comment with ideas or criticisms just don't be really mean i do have feelings. this is my also first fic. I will hopefully update it every three days


End file.
